Dirty Dancing
by Good-Omens2
Summary: Garcia, JJ and Emily go out after drinks for a little dancing.  I've decided to continue this, what happens after the club?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is just another one shot, of how JJ and Emily got together one night. hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>Leaving the bar the three of you walk, sometimes off to the side, to the club down the street. After a few drinks with the rest of the team you all decided you wanted to continue on and go dancing. As you suspected the guys weren't really up for it, so here you are, now waiting in line to get into this club, you, JJ and Garcia. You know Garcia is meeting Kevin inside, but right now, the alcohol you've already consumed is making your brain fuzzy. You just want to get inside and dance.<p>

Once inside Garcia runs off to find Kevin, leaving you standing at the bar with JJ. You turn to look at her, and a lopsided smile appears on your face without you even realising it and you quickly look towards the bartender as she meets your eyes. Your standing very close, and you can't help but wonder if it's the alcohol giving you that warm feeling or if it's just being so near to JJ.

"Drinks?" you shout over the music to JJ, but it's no use she can't hear you. You lean in, so close your lips almost touching her ear as you speak again, "Drinks?"

You see her shiver slightly, at least you think you do, hope you do. She nods her head at your question and you motion over the bartender. You shout your drink order at him stand waiting for them to arrive. You can see JJ staring at you weirdly from the corner of your eye. You can't stand it, so you turn to face her, raising an eyebrow as if to say "what?"

"You knew my drink order?" she questions, smirking slightly

"Uh...i….yeah...it's what you ordered at the bar earlier right?" you falter, you didn't know her drink from the bar earlier, you just knew this fact because, well, its JJ and you seem to know a lot about her. Like the fact that she doesn't function in the morning without her cup of coffee, and that she likes her cup of coffee with a little cream no sugar, the fact that when she is stressed out she clicks her pen more often or that she usually forgets to eat because she feels like she owes the police officers who send her case after case all her time to look through them and give advice out even to the cases that aren't taken up by the BAU.

Your drinks have arrived now, taking a long sip of yours, you relish the warm feeling it leaves as it runs down your throat. You drink your drink quickly, eager to get out on that dance floor and dance, JJ seems to be in the same state of mind as well, because when you set your empty glass down on the bar she does too. Smiling at each other, she grabs your hand, you can't help your breath hitching slightly, glad that she wouldn't be able to hear it over the music. She leads you two into the middle of the dance floor, letting go of your hand. You can't help but feel the loss of her touch against you.

The effects of all the alcohol you both have consumed is now showing in both of you. JJ is dancing, swaying her hips, her head back, and your swaying about the place not really sure what your body is doing, but going with it anyway. Slowly as time passes, you see Garcia sitting in a booth at the side of the club with Kevin, looking very cosy. You smile to yourself, wishing you had someone like that to be with.

* * *

><p>The crowd on the dance floor have pushed you and JJ closer to each other, you keep bumping into each other, more often, and you can't help but notice JJ smile each time. Maybe it's the alcohol you tell yourself. JJ spins herself around and presses herself to your front though, slowly grinding into you. Your brain is frozen, you don't know what to do right now, what if you scare her off. Your body seems to move of its own accord and you feel your arms slip round her waist and slide down to grip her hips as you find yourself grinding with her, into her.<p>

You don't know how long this has been going on, but you catch sight of Garcia again and shes giving you the thumbs up, you just smile to her and continue dancing. Garcia knows about your feelings for JJ, she guessed after 2 months of you joining the BAU. She was actually hoping JJ and you would get together at some point.

JJ throws her head back to rest on your shoulder, you both are still dancing, her back pressed up tight against your front, your body's tingling with the feel of JJ and you think to yourself you don't ever want this to end. You lean your head down and place a feather light kiss onto her exposed neck. You feel her tense up, and start to think "why would you ruin this night? Why would you kiss her!" but before you can voice an excuse as to why it happened, JJ has spun round in your arms and is only a few centimetres from your face, slowly you see her lean in and after a second your eyes flutter close, and feel her smooth soft lips against yours.

After a moment you feel her tongue tracing your lower lip, seeking entrance to your mouth. You gladly grant it, you wouldn't deny this woman anything. Your mind is screaming at you to do something more, but you're stuck in your own bubble, unable to do anything than kiss her right now. Pulling away when air became a necessity she looks to your eyes, and she smiles. You need to talk, all the dancing and the time that has passed has weakened the effects of the alcohol. You take her hand and pull her into an empty booth, secluded at the corner of the club.

* * *

><p>You're nervous now, fidgeting with your hands in your lap, not looking her in the eyes. It's not that you don't want to, but you know you have to have this talk sooner, or later. You manage to force your eyes to meet her bright blue ones. She still smiling at you, she must sense you're going to speak because she hasn't spoken a word since you two kissed a few minutes ago.<p>

"Look, JJ,…" you start, "I know we just kissed, and I know it was probably the alcohol, and the dancing, but I need you to know that I like you…a lot" you say, suddenly more nervous.

If that kiss was just a spur of the moment thing, you'd happily forget it if it meant you would still be friends with her, because you'd rather have JJ in your life as a friend than not have her at all.

She takes one of your hands in her own and rubs her thumb along the back of it. Even this simple gesture makes your skin tingle and you can't help but feel if she feels it too. "Emily….Emily look at me …" she asks.

You raise your eyes up once again, and see she's still smiling, "I like you too" she says. Here it comes the rejection, you can feel it about to happen, "I don't know if it was the dancing, the music or the alcohol, maybe the combination of all, but I don't regret the kiss, I may have been slightly drunk earlier, but not know."

You look at her stunned, your mouth is slightly open, and you she her start to laugh a little at your expression. Speak! Your mind's telling you, but no sound is leaving your lips.

"If you're willing to make a go of this….we could see where it goes" she says again.

This time your body has caught up with the events that have happened, "Are you sure?" you ask her, still slightly worried she is going to change her mind.

She answers you by leaning in to kiss you again, and you gladly accept her lips upon yours, not waiting for acceptance, she pushes her tongue inside your mouth. She tastes of the cranberry vodka she was drinking earlier and something you assume must be just pure JJ, you never want to forget this taste you think. You never want to stop tasting it.

Your still kissing when you suddenly realise it must be getting really late, you've been at the club for ages now, what with the dancing, the talking and the intense make out session your currently in. you pull back and see her pout a little, you can't help but think she looks adorable, leaning in you give her another chaste kiss.

"Come one, we need to get home, you can stay at mine" you say before you've actually realised what you have said you see JJ smirking and raising her eyebrows.

"What? N-no, not like that, I just mean that...you know….spare room…its closer" you stammer out. You see she's laughing openly at you now, and you give her a playful nudge.

Still laughing she manages to say, "I knew what you meant, and I'm serious about taking whatever this is, between us serious" you can't help but smile back at her, grabbing her hand you lead both of you outside to hail down a cab. You can't help but think that tonight has been one amazingly one. You both have a lot to talk about still, but you still can't quite believe a little bit of dirty dancing resulted in this.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :D x<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So i decided to continue this one-shhot on. Im not sure how long it's going to be at the end, or how this will progress. All mistakes are my own, i do not own or take credit for anything related to criminal minds. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Emily's POV<p>

I woke up the next morning, rolling over in bed. Groaning, thinking "why did I do this to myself?" obviously your body can no longer handle the amounts of alcohol you used to drink, even if you were sober by the time you left last night. Rubbing your head, you manage to force yourself up and out of bed and head to the shower. The hot water that's streaming down on your aching muscles wakes you up a bit more, and you're not feeling half as bad as what you were before.

20 minutes later, out of the shower and dressed in an oversized Yale T-shirt and a pair of light grey sweatpants, you make your way downstairs in search of some needed coffee. That's when it hits you, JJ! How could you have forgotten what happened last night at the club, that kiss, your talk? You walk in the direction of your guest bedroom now, feeling more and more nervous as you approach. Slowly, hesitantly, you push open the door to find the room as you had left it, bed made, curtains open.

_What if she woke up and is now regretting this! It was just the alcohol, dammit Emily why did you let yourself believe otherwise?_ Sighing you head downstairs, towards the kitchen. You can smell coffee though, _maybe she didn't leave after all_, you think. Walking into the kitchen you see JJ, back turned towards you, dancing a little, in one of your t-shirts and a pair of shorts.

"Uhm…Hi?" you manage to squeak out, more of a question than a greeting.

She turns around, smiling, eyes sparkling, "hi yourself" she greets.

You walk slowly around her and grab yourself a mug, for the coffee she has prepared. Pouring the steaming liquid in your mug, and taking a sip, you lean on your counter tops and sigh a little. Coffee always seems to make things better. JJ doesn't look like she's going to speak first, so you decide you may as well discuss this now, rather than later, and avoid the awkwardness at work.

"So, uhm, about last night…do you…" before you could even finish your sentence, JJ was standing right in front of you, only an inch or two separating your bodies.

"I don't regret it Emily" JJ says, trying to get you to understand, her voice softens now, "I mean what I said, I may not be any good at this, us, but since you arrived at the BAU I've kind of not been able to think of anything else than you" she blushes as she's speaking this.

She seems even more adorable now than ever, standing in your kitchen, wearing your clothes blushing. You'd be happy for this sight to greet you every morning.

"I don't want to push you into anything you're not a hundred per cent sure of" you say again.

Without speaking, she leans in towards you, letting her lips ghost over yours, before whispering, "Does this reassure you more?" she presses her lips securely onto yours, and all coherent thoughts escape you. JJ's unique taste invades your senses as you kiss her back, deepening the kiss as time progresses. You pull away for air, smiling, letting your arms rest on her hips.

"Okay" you murmur

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, you want to try this?" you ask her.

You see her smile widen, and she pulls you in for a tight hug, you can still feel her smiling, with her head tucked into the crook of your neck. "I'd like that" she says again, her arms around your waist, one hand lightly stroking the small of your back.

The rest of the morning was spent in a happy daze for you, cooking breakfast for both you and JJ. You couldn't help the smile permanently fixed to your face. In fact that smile, stayed firmly in place the rest of the weekend, even after JJ had left. She stayed at your apartment all day Saturday, and even though she had gone home you both had shared texts all Saturday night and Sunday.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came, and although JJ and yourself had decided not to mention any of this to the team until you both knew exactly what was happening and were secure enough for them all to know you still couldn't help the smile that appeared when you walked into the bullpen and saw JJ making her second cup of coffee that morning. How she managed to be the first into the office and the last to leave sometimes, was a mystery to you.<p>

Leaving your bag at your desk, throwing off your jacket, you walk into the coffee room surprised that only JJ is in there. Crossing the space between you and her in a few strides, you come to a halt a small distance away from her.

"Hey you" she smiles up at you, handing you a cup of coffee.

Gladly welcoming the warm liquid the mug provided, you cradled it in your hands. "How'd you know I was here?" you question her

"Oh, I saw you entering the bullpen on my way here" she leans against the side of the counter beside you, both your arms grazing each-others.

"Ah, I see, stalking me now are you?" you smirk, you can't help but flirt with her. Even before any of this happened the pair of you always flirted lightly. You had just put it down to some innocent flirting, but it always got you a little hot under the collar when she flirted with you.

"No, actually, I was waiting for Hotch, I thought it was about time I told him I love him" she answers nonchalantly.

Hearing this you almost choke on the mouthful of coffee you just consumed. You can see her starting to laugh from where you're trying to regain normal breathing. She's standing so close to you know, rubbing one hand up and down your back in a soothing motion, the other resting on your forearm.

"That was so not funny" you state, trying to look mad.

Still laughing, "Yeah, well it got a pretty funny reaction out of you, from where I'm standing" she laughs.

You start to pout, going to make your way out of the coffee room to your desk, when the hand that was still resting on your forearm brings you back to her. Her expression has softened, and she steps as close as physically possible to you. You see her glance over your shoulder, before leaning in and placing the sweetest of kisses on your lips, standing away after.

"I've missed you" she admits.

"I've missed you too" you reply back.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent normal, well, normal as could be. JJ spent most of her time in her office, trying to get through the mass of new cases that had accumulated on her desk over the weekend. You had received a text from her earlier still laughing at your choking episode.<p>

_I still cant believe your face this morning when I told you about Hotch :P xJJ_

You weren't really made at all, it just shocked you a bit. But you still waited 30 minutes to reply, letting her sweat it out a bit.

_You don't play fair jen xE_

_Come on, it was just a joke. Im sorry :) xJJ_

_Well since you did have my coffee waiting this morning, I'll forgive you :P xE_

Just after you had sent that message, she strode out of her office, tilting her head at you as if to say, follow me. So you do, because, really, you would follow her wherever she was going. She leads you both down the corridor outside the bullpen. You're wondering what's going here, when all of a sudden your pulled into a supply closet and the door is closed tight, leaving you in darkness.

That's when you feel JJ's lips on your neck. Pulling her closer you let out a moan, trying to keep quiet in case anyone passing hears this make out session your about to have. She trails a line of kisses up your neck, over your jaw, before finally settling her lips on yours.

"Mmm, I missed kissing you like that" she murmurs, before kissing you again, this time deeper, seeking entrance to your mouth with a swipe of her velvet tongue to your bottom lip.

Granting her access, you tangle one hand in her blonde silky hair, the other, still on her hip, pulling your bodies flush together. Her hands are anything but still, one is on the back of your neck, running the length of your spine while the other is also grabbing a fistful of your hair. You can't help the shudder that escapes as her hand it still moving up and down your spine.

All of a sudden, however, she stops. You pout, about to protest this when she speaks.

"Goonadatewithme…" she rambles out.

You couldn't quite hear her though, she was speaking so fast.

"What?" you ask her.

"I'm sorry, it's too soon, I should have just waited to see what would happen, but I couldn't wait, I just wanted to spend more time with you, I'll understand if you say no" she steps away from you slightly as she says this. Your eyes have now adjusted to the light in the storage closest and you can see she's looking anywhere but at you.

You've already guessed now what she was asking. Your smiling the biggest smile, you reach out and grab her shoulders, pulling her into a kiss again. Leaning down after, so your lips are just grazing her ear.

"I'd love to go on a date with you" you say, placing a sweet kiss behind her ear.

* * *

><p>After your make out session earlier, your mind hasn't really been focused on your work. All you can think about is your upcoming date with JJ. You still haven't even arranged a time or day for this date, but there will be a date in the near future, and right now this is all that's occupying your mind. You catch glimpses of JJ throughout the day, and when you're about to leave, you head to JJ's office.<p>

"Hey, I'm heading home" you start,, "but I'll call you later alright?"

You move towards her desk a little, and she smiles up at you.

"I'm just about finished here, how about I pack up and walk out with you?" she asks.

If possible your smile gets brighter, and you go out to wait in the bullpen for her to finish up, thinking that so far, this has been a pretty good week.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :D x<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the date. I hope you guys like it. Im not too sure about it. Let me know what you think. I just wanted it to be light and cheery for this chapter. This chapter is also from JJ's POV.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>JJ's POV<p>

Running round your bedroom, you still can't decide on what you're going to wear for this date. Its Saturday, you wanted to have a full day open for this. Luckily there were no urgent cases that passed your desk this week that would require the team. It's now approaching 10.15am, your meant to be picking Emily up at 11.00am, and it's going to take around 30 minutes to get there with all the morning traffic, especially as it's the weekend.

Emily still has no idea where you're taking her. She keeps asking you, pleading with you to tell her.

"Jayje, I don't like surprises…come one, just give me a hint…" she'd ask, over and over, during the course of this week.

Each time she asks though, your reply was always the same, "Nope, I'm not telling you. All I will say, is dress casual"

You'd found out Emily even went to Garcia to see if she could use her computer skills and find out for her. Garcia was the only one on the team, to know. She knew about Emily's feelings for you, and also, she did witness the night that kick started this. Thinking back, you can't help but smile, and feel a little hot at the memory. You were taking things slow, but the memory of feeling her body flush against you, both grinding leaves you wanting more. You can't complain at the minute though. This week has been full of intense make out sessions, both at work and home.

Three nights out of the five so far, you have gone round to Emily's. nothing has happened, you both are just getting comfortable in each-others presence, you would sit around watching movies, cuddle and of course there were many kisses.

Deciding on your light denim skinny jeans, a pair of black converse and simple, white long-sleeved top you leave to head over to Emily's place. The weather outside is sunny, and surprisingly warm for this early in spring. Your park your car outside her apartment building and walk in, smiling a hello to the doorman.

Reaching her door, you pause for a moment. Taking a few steady breaths before you knock. You don't know why you're so nervous, you've been to her place before, you've spent the last week cuddled up beside her, kissing her. But she's Emily, she keeps herself closed off, guarded, behind her carefully built walls. You're hoping your planned date show you an unguarded Emily.

You knock the door finally. Waiting for her to answer, smiling when you can hear her shuffle towards the door. She opens it, and smiles at you, her eyes lighting up. Motioning you inside, she goes in the direction of the kitchen.

"Sorry Jayje, I'm just grabbing my bag, give me 2 seconds" the retreating form shouted.

You stood there, in the entrance, and when Emily walked towards you again, you let your eyes move over every inch of her. She was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans, her belt buckle to the side as always, with a plain red t-shirt. You let your eyes linger on her face too, her eyes brought out by some subtle make up.

She must have taken your staring as something wrong because under your watch you see her start to fidget.

"I'm too casual aren't I? I can't go and change…quickly, I'm sure I can find something else..." she starts to ramble off quick.

Laughing you close the distance between the pair of you and silence her with your lips against hers.

"No, no, you look perfect" you say to her, but she still looks unsure, "Honestly, trust me, you're fine"

She smiles now, bringing her lips down that little bit to reclaim yours in a more heated kiss than before, pulling you closer to her by your hips. Breaking apart finally, you take her hand in yours and lead the way to your car. Still Emily is trying to get you to tell her where you are going.

"Okay, we're basically on the date now, tell me where we are going?" she chuckled.

"No, have some patience Prentiss!" you laugh at her, "You'll soon see where we are going.

While driving to your destination, you can't help but glance in her direction every few minutes. She's sitting beside you looking out at the scenery as you pass it. Her sunglasses firmly in place. You can't help but think she's the most beautiful person you've ever met. The way the sunlight seems to reflect of her glowing skin. You just hope she will like the day you've planned for her. You want it to be fun, with everything you both see every day at work, this should be a fun break from it all.

You pull into the parking lot, stopping the engine and look over to Emily. Who is now just looking at where you are. Her face is expressionless, and your starting to get more nervous again. _What if she doesn't like it _you think. Before you can explain she speaks.

"Are you serious jayje?" she smiles.

"Well yeah. I mean I thought it would be fun, and with the weather being so nice lately, I just thought it would take our minds of work" your voice lowers towards the end of the sentence.

She must have noticed this, because she is quick to reassure you of your choice of dates.

"It's perfect, I've actually never even been to this zoo before." She beams

"Are you sure I'ts ok?" you ask, looking into her eyes now.

"I'm positive. I never really had much time when I was a kid to do stuff like this, what with my mother moving us over the world all the time" she laughs lightly.

Smiling now it seems you've made the right choice, you gather your things and met her at the other side of the car. Taking her hand you both walk towards the entrance. you can't help but think your hands both fit perfectly together, chancing a look towards your dark haired angel again, she's smiling, looking around her. You pay for your tickets, after having to argue slightly to get Emily to let you pay.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent walking round the grounds of the zoo. You saw tigers, lions, penguins, your pretty sure almost every animal is here. While standing under the tunnel that runs under the seal enclosure, you pull Emily into a kiss, and lean your body into hers, looking up at the seals swimming over and around where your standing. You both talk, sometimes about facts of the animals sometimes nothing at all. Your both just happy to be out and in each-others company. You stop for lunch at one of the many small café's the zoo has, your both sitting side by side, her arm around your shoulders, and your head in her shoulder, just revelling in the heat and sunshine of the day.<p>

Before you even realise it the day has past and you've both walked round the entire zoo. But this date isn't over just yet you think to yourself. On the way home you pass Emily's apartment, and she seems confused about this.

"Jen, you just passed my condo?" she voices.

You can't help but let the smile escape your lips. You love it when she calls you Jen, or Jennifer. Everyone else just sticks with JJ, you usually prefer it. For some reason, your name coming from her lips just sounds right.

She's looking at you weirdly now. it's only then you realize you haven't answered her query.

"I know, but we are going back to mine" you say casually.

Reaching your apartment, she rushes you through the door and engages you in another intense kiss. Her tongue sliding along your lower lip, asking silently for access. You grant it, sighing softly at the feeling of her tongue caressing yours, your hands run up and down her sides softly and you hear her escape a moan. Both breaking apart for much needed oxygen she smiles down resting her forehead against yours.

"So what else have you planned to end this perfect date?" she asks, looking into your eyes.

"Well I though, we could just maybe order in some food, watch some movies. I thought we would be kind of tired after today" you whisper, as your both standing so close to each other.

* * *

><p>The night progresses, you order the food while she picks out the movies. You eat will watching the first one, not really paying attention, your both too engrossed in each other for that. You never seem to run out of topics to talk about in Emily's presence. Everything just flows so easily. Halfway through the second movie, your both cuddled up together on your plush sofa, a blanket draped across your legs, your hand is resting just above her drawing lazy patterns over her jeans. Her arm is wrapped snuggly around you, as the movie reached it ending, you move yourself slightly, but turning your head, you see she must have fallen asleep.<p>

Smiling, you try to extract yourself from her grip without disturbing her. You place the blanket over her, thinking it's probably best if you let her sleep here tonight. Your both off work tomorrow as its Sunday. Placing a feather light kiss to her forehead you mumble a "Goodnight Emily, Sweet dreams" before retreating to your own bed, welcoming the prospect of sleep after your tiring day.

* * *

><p><strong>please review :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so i know i continued this as a story, but it's basically going to be a collection of one-shots or two-shots that follow certain times of Emily and JJ's life together. All mistakes are my own, and i in no way own criminal minds or its characters.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>Emilys POV<p>

It's been a few weeks since our first date. We agreed to take things slow, but right now I'm having a really hard time sticking to our decision. JJ is currently sitting as close as physically possible to me on her couch, her legs over my lap, and her hand running lazy patterns up and down my arm, which is resting on her lower thigh. I just want to lean over and take her lips with mine, run my hands over her body, but I can't. I know if I do this then it will certainly lead somewhere. It's not that I don't want it to, but we agreed to take things slow, what if she isn't ready for this yet.

The movie we had been watching makes no sense to me right now as all I can focus on is the feeling of her tracing patterns over my arm. I can't take it any longer. I lean down and capture her lips in a sweet kiss. I can feel her smiling into the kiss before deepening it. She runs her tongue along my bottom lip for access, which I instantly grant. Her tongue feels like velvet, mixing with my own, and I lightly grip her lower lip between my teeth, tugging slightly. She's moved her body so she's now sitting fully on my lap, her hands are wrapped up in my hair, mine on her lower back, lightly touching the skin revealed by her top riding up.

I can feel her push me back so I'm lying down in the couch. I know I should stop this before it goes to far, but the minute her lips leave my mouth and make a beeline for my neck all coherent thoughts escape me, I can only focus on her body weight on me, pressed on top of me, her lips leaving my skin feeling as if it's on fire.

With the last will power I had I managed to push us up to a sitting position again, she's still straddling me, which is going to make this even more difficult.

"Jayje" I whisper slightly, "Stop, we need to stop"

She looks at me pouting, she's really going to make this hard for me.

"Look, if we don't stop now I'm not going to be able to stop myself from taking you upstairs and that would really contradict the fact that we want to take things slow" I sigh.

"o-okay," she says a little shakily, I guess she's more worked up than me right now. "your right, totally right."

We only agreed to take things slow because we both didn't want this, whatever this was, to be just about sex. I guess you could say we are currently dating. But I still don't know if she's my girlfriend, if I get to call her that. I must have been lost in thought, because the next thing I notice is the absence of JJ beside me. I look over my shoulder behind the couch, and she's making her way towards the kitchen.

"I know I said stop Jayje, but you didn't have to leave the room completely" I chuckle.

"I'm just getting some drinks and more popcorn." She yells back from the kitchen.

I watch her walk over to the couch, watching the slight sway of her hips, the way the t-shirt she is wearing leaves a small band of smooth skin between her pants. My eyes follow her body and reach her face, she's smirking at me. I can feel the blush starting to spread on my neck.

"Checking me out Prentiss?" she winks, before settling down beside me again on the couch.

"It's a little hard to not." I admit, smiling when she snuggles in close to me.

Ever since we had our first date, most nights we would spend together. Not together together, just at each-others places. One of us would always go home at the end of the night. It's just nice being with her. In past relationships I like me own space, didn't like to spend every second with my partner, but with JJ it's different. When I'm not with her I miss her a little, everything's just comfortable when we are together. Even if we're apart we either call or text.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to wait much longer Ems" I hear JJ whisper beside me.

Ok, I'm lost. What is she talking about? I look towards her and I see a faint blush has spread it way across her face. She looks so cute when she's blushing. Then I realise what she's saying.

"I know what you mean." I sigh.

"Do you have any idea how hot you make me sometimes?" she laughs lightly.

Just thinking about JJ all hot and bothered is enough to make me need a cold shower. We settle back down to watch the film, I have to say, I'm really not paying attention to it this time again.

* * *

><p>JJ POV.<p>

It's currently a Tuesday night. Usually we would all be at home now, instead we are at the bar a few blocks away from the BAU. It's Garcia's and Kevin's 6 month anniversary, or well the official one anyway. They actually got together a few months before, but since Rossi walked in on a very naked Kevin emerging from Garcia's shower, Kevin decided he needed to have a "man-to man" talk with him.

The whole team is here. Hotch, Rossi, Reid, Garcia and Kevin obviously, Morgan and Emily. When we got there I headed off to the bar with Morgan to get everyone a round of drinks. When we found the rest of the team they had found a snug booth in the back corner. I slide in beside Emily, while Morgan sat on the opposite side of the table. Garcia is still the only person on the team to know about me and Emily. We decided not to tell Hotch and everyone else about us, until we were sure we could still do our jobs. So far it's been fine, we just want to prove to the team and to everyone else that this relationship will not affect our jobs in any way. Inter-team fraternisation is still not really accepted in the FBI.

Once everyone had their drinks in hand, and was starting to relax we all fell into our own conversations with everyone. Hotch and Rossi were discussing an aspect of one of Rossi's books, Reid, Kevin and Garcia looked to be deep in some conversation but I couldn't hear what about. Emily and Morgan were also talking.

"No way, I could so beat your ass at poker" Morgan said laughing.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Emily smiled, taking a sip of her drink.

"And why's that princess?"

"Well if you remember, I did beat Reid at poker, and as I recall, you have never beaten him" Emily laughs.

I decide to have a little fun with Emily here. I slowly slide my foot up her calf and back down again, placing one hand on her knee under the table. I watch as she chokes slightly on her drink.

"Wow, drink much Prentiss?" Morgan chuckles.

"u-uh, y-yeah…must have gone down the wrong way" she recovers.

She shoots me a glare as if to say, stop it. This only makes me determined to have some fun. I run my hand up and down her leg, slowly, and I can tell she's avoiding looking at me. She's gone all tense.

"Hey, Prentiss, you okay? You're a little quiet all of a sudden?" Rossi states.

"Yeah, I just need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back guys." She slips past me and walks towards the bathroom.

The good thing about this bar is that, you can sit and have a quiet drink, but you can also make use of the dance floor in the back corner, and there are a few pool tables along with some dart boards. By the time Emily comes back, everyone has gone off to either play pool, or dance, in Morgan's case. I already got a refill on mine and Emily's drinks.

She slides into the booth next to me, still giving me daggers.

"Jayje that was not funny," she whines, I can tell it got her worked up. She was in the bathroom for quite a while, probably trying to cool off.

"Come on Em, it was just a bit of fun" I lean over to whisper in her ear. I can feel her breath hitch when I do this.

Looking around and noticing everyone was occupied with something else I quickly lean in and give her a chaste kiss.

"Come on, I promise I'll be good the rest of the night" I say, "come play darts with me" I smile at her.

The rest of the night went great, everyone was getting a little drunk or tipsy, surprisingly, me and Emily were both still sober. It was Emily's turn to be designated driver between her and Morgan and I had told Garcia I would drive her and Kevin home so they could relax and have a drink on their anniversary. Hotch and Rossi had both gone home by now. Emily was playing pool with Morgan and Garcia was off in a corner making out with Kevin.

I'm sitting in our booth from earlier, and I'm just watching Emily. She's so sexy playing pool, she's so sexy in general. Just thinking about her gets me worked up. Right now she's leaning over the pool table to reach a far ball. My mouth instantly goes dry, I shouldn't make my staring so obvious, but right now I have a perfect view, Emily, leaning over a pool table giving me a view of her cleavage. I've decided, I don't want to take this slow anymore. It's been weeks since we said that. I can't wait any longer, its killing me.

I get up to go to the bathroom, to put some cold water on my face, I pass Emily and she's still playing pool, too concentrated on the game to notice me walking past. Leaning on the counter at the sink, I exhale deeply, closing my eyes. I hear someone enter the bathroom, but before I have a change to look up to see who it is I feel her strong arms circle my waist, she presses a kiss to the side of my neck, making me go weak at the knees.

"I thought you were playing pool with Morgan?" I question.

"Was….But he beat me." She states nonchalantly.

"How come you're so calm, you and Morgan are the most competitive people I know" I turn my head to look sceptically at her.

"I don't know, some hot blonde walked by and I missed my last shot I was so distracted" she says, kissing the corner of my mouth.

I spin around in her arms and capture her lips in mine. Instantly deepening the kiss, I spin her round so her back is hitting the counter top, I can feel her sit herself on the counter. Still kissing her, I step closer in between her legs. I run my hands down her sides and feel her shiver at my touch. Knowing I have as much an effect on her as me only makes me want her more.

"Come back to mine after you drop Morgan home" I state in between kisses.

She halts momentarily. "Are you sure Jen?" she asks, she's the only person that has this type of effect on me when using my name like that. I usually hate people calling me Jennifer or Jen, but coming from Emily I like it.

I just nod my head at her question, leaning in to kiss her again. "More than sure"

I step away from her now, seeing her pouting at the loss.

"I'm going to take Garcia and Kevin home before they end up having sex on the bar" I laugh "Just come round when you've left Morgan off" I smile at her.

Oh yes, tonight is going to be the night. I can't stand these make out sessions with her any longer, all I want to do each time I feel her hands on me is rip her clothes off right then and there. Tonight can't come any sooner I thinking as I walk out of the bar with a very drunk Garcia and Kevin in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so it is. Hope you all like it, and thank you all soo much for all your lovely reviews :). I know there hasnt been much drama in this so far, but dont worry, there will be some coming up :P.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>JJ drove Garcia and Kevin to Garcia's apartment. It took her longer than she thought it would. She ended up having to almost carry them both up to Garcia's door. Once she made sure they were inside and were okay, she made her way back down towards her car. She couldn't wait to get home and finish her night. To say she was nervous was an understatement though. It was going to be hers and Emily's first time together. That fact that she would be sleeping with another woman was not what was making her nervous. She had had relationships with woman before, although, mostly in college. But this was Emily, her best friend.<p>

She wanted to this to be amazing for both of them, Emily already made her feel so happy. She was amazing, Emily isn't always the tough FBI agent she makes out to be. It's just a mask she wears to protect herself. Over the past few weeks they have been dating JJ has seen the walls Emily had so carefully put in place crumble slightly when they were together. She knows when Emily gets scared of her thoughts or emotions she compartmentalises them. But when they've spent time together she's let her walls down little by little, showing JJ the real Emily.

Upon reaching her home JJ opened the front door, closing it as she entered the hallway, but leaving it unlocked for Emily. She made her way towards her en-suite bathroom to check she still looked okay, and freshen up. She wanted to make Emily need her tonight, want her so bad. That's when an idea formed in her head. She stripped of her clothes and went to her wardrobe, grabbing the items she needed before putting them on. Sending Emily a quick text, she put on the items she took from the wardrobe and went to the bathroom to continue finishing the last touches.

_The front door is unlocked… x JJ_

Emily felt her phone vibrate, she was on her way to JJ's now, she had just dropped Morgan off. He may have been drunk, but he kept commenting on how happy Emily seemed lately. His theory was that Emily had a new love interest in her life. He wasn't wrong, but he had no idea it was JJ. The whole drive over to his place was filled with questions.

"Come on Emily….in the amount of time we've been partners I have never seen you this happy" he kept saying.

But Emily was keeping tight lipped. She just kept shrugging it off. After leaving Morgan off and making sure he was okay she made for JJ's place. When she felt her phone vibrate she took a look at the text from JJ. Smiling at what it said, she couldn't help but think of what tonight would be like. She was having a hard time with this whole "taking it slow" thing. Every time she kissed JJ she wanted more. She wanted to touch and taste JJ. It was killing her. She wanted tonight to be perfect.

* * *

><p>She reached JJ's house and made for the front door, opening it, then locking it behind her. She looked for a sign of JJ but found nothing. There was soft music playing in the distance.<p>

"Jayje?" she questioned, moving round the house.

"I'm upstairs" she herd JJ shout.

Smiling she made her way upstairs, and towards were JJ's bedroom was. Upon entering it she still found no sign of JJ. She was thinking of where JJ could possibly be when movement caught her eye in the doorway to the bathroom. There, leaning on the doorframe, was JJ. Emily's jaw dropped, she knew she was staring but she couldn't bring herself to look away. JJ was wearing dark navy lacy suspenders, with a matching bra.

JJ took Emily's stunned form to her advantage. Smirking she slowly walked towards Emily.

"You like what you see Prentiss?" she whispered in Emily's ear when she got close enough.

Emily's mouth had gone dry, she could only nod her head in response. You could feel JJ's breath still on her neck, as she began to pepper kisses there. Finally regaining control of her body, Emily pulled JJ into a searing kiss. Instantly deepening the kiss JJ pulled Emily closer so their bodies were now flush against each other. Emily moaned slightly at the contact, moving her hands to JJ's hips, her fingers rubbing the exposed flesh they found there.

Emily moved from kissing JJ's lips to her jaw then down to her neck. She bite down slightly, smirking when she heard JJ gasp quietly. Soothing the spot where she had just bit with her tongue, she kisses her way up towards JJ's ear, before lightly tugging at it with her teeth.

"You have no idea how hot you look right now" Emily breathed out, continuing her assault on JJ's neck.

"I thought you might appreciate this…" JJ managed to get out.

JJ knew she was being moved towards the bed, but right now all she could focus on was what Emily was doing to her neck. She moved her hands to the hem of the T-shirt Emily was wearing and placed her hands under it. As her hands moved higher up Emily's rib cage so did the t-shirt. Emily broke away from JJ to allow for the piece of clothing to come off.

"You're wearing too many clothes…" JJ whispered lustfully.

Emily didn't respond, she was busy exploring JJ's body. She was aware that JJ was trying to get her Jeans off her. Emily kissed JJ's lips again, her hands in the younger woman's hair, pushing them back to where she hoped was the bed. The back of JJ's knees hit the edge of the bed, causing them to topple over onto it. Emily landed on top of JJ and they were both laughing.

JJ took this chance to finally look at Emily. She was wearing a black matching lace bra and pantie set. JJ's mouth had gone dry, just like Emily's earlier. Emily then slid her leg between JJ's. leaning down to capture the blonde in a kiss yet again. Managing to flip them over, JJ was on top of Emily, still kissing, she ran both her hands down Emily's arms. When they reached were Emily's hands were on JJ they lightly tugged them away, and pushed them above Emily's head, holding them there in a vice like grip.

"No touching yet" JJ mumbled out.

Emily moaned and struggled to get out of JJ's grip, she was surprised when JJ wasn't letting up. Holding Emily's hands in place with one of hers, the other one trailed down Emily's neck, between the valley of her breasts and gripped her waist. JJ moved her mouth down Emily's neck, biting like Emily did earlier, and sucking on that sensitive spot she found on Emily during one of their more heavier make out sessions. She knew she was leaving a mark, but right now she wanted the world to know that Emily was hers. She didn't care in this moment that it was going to be tough to explain this to anyone how saw it.

When she reached the brunettes bra, she trailed her hand behind as Emily arched into her and unclasped it. Throwing the item away, JJ pulled back to admire Emily, licking her lips she leaned down and captured one of Emily's nipples in her mouth. Swirling her tongue over it and sucking lightly, she pulled away to blow lightly over it, making Emily's moans grow louder.

JJ moved lower, kissing along the toned stomach of her lover, dipping her tongue into Emily's bellybutton, moving lower again. When she reached the line of where the brunettes panties met the skin, she licked along the barrier. She hooked her thumbs into the black lace and tugged them down Emily's long legs. Noticing that JJ has stopped, she looks up and sees JJ still straddling her lower legs, looking at her with what you could only describe as pure lust. Raising her eyebrow, Emily looks at JJ as if to dare her to continue.

JJ runs her hands up Emily's legs, stopping where her thighs meet her pelvis, at either side of where Emily needs her most right now. Capturing Emily in another heated kiss, one hand moves to grab one of her breasts, while the other starts a journey south, lightly grazing her nails down the brunette's body. JJ can see Emily shiver from this, her moaning growing louder.

"JJ….please..." Emily pants.

"Please what?" JJ asks sweetly.

Just as she asks this, she lets her fingers slide through Emily's slick folds, circling her clit in the process.

"Oh god…Jen" Emily breathes.

Slipping two fingers inside her lover, JJ starts a rhythm up, feeling Emily's hands grip her body closer to her as she continues. She knows Emily must be close, she can feel her clenching around her fingers. So JJ slows her assault down.

"Im so close Jennifer…..God don't stop..please…" Emily manages to get out, before JJ adds a third finger and picks up her pace again.

"F-Fuck….SHIT…! oh god, yes…ahh….jen" Emily shouts out. JJ knows she's pushing her over the edge.

She looks down into her lovers face and can see all the walls she built come down, Emily gave herself fully over to JJ. JJ rubs her thumb over Emily's clit and circles it as she feels Emily cum around her fingers and go over the edge. She watches Emily come down from her orgasm, feeling close to one herself, just at the sight of Emily come undone below her.

"Wow…." Emily says, once her breathing has gone back to normal.

"Yeah." JJ smiles, kissing Emily again.

"You know, you're still wearing way too many clothes Jen" Emily whispers in JJ's ear.

"I thought you liked them?" JJ pouted.

"Oh don't get me wrong Jen, you have no idea how turned on you in those clothes…" she ran her hand down JJ's side, and hooked her fingers into the suspenders, "… makes me. But I think they would look so much better on the floor right now" Emily smirked.

JJ didn't have time to respond, Emily had her pinned to the bed, straddling her.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, they were both panting for breath.<p>

"Oh my…"

"God.." JJ finished what Emily was going to say.

"Yeah, I know. You were amazing" Emily smiles. Kissing the top of JJ's head.

"Well you weren't too bad yourself" JJ smirks.

"Hey!" Emily protests.

"Im kidding. You were amazing too" JJ laughed.

JJ was cuddled into Emily's side. Her head on Emily's shoulder, her legs tangled with Emily's. She was drawing patterns on the older woman's stomach, while Emily's arm was running up and down JJ's side. It wasn't long before both woman had given into sleep, both exhausted but smiling nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :) x<strong>


End file.
